Justice League Wrong World
by gamimerbat
Summary: Carter Johnson, a normal guy from a normal world, finds himself thrown into the world of the Justice League right when the world is being invaded. While Batman wants him to stay on the Watchtower to keep safe, Carter wants to do the exact opposite.
1. Chapter 1

My morning schedule ran as such: wake up 25 minutes before class, spend five minutes getting dressed, 10 minutes getting breakfast, and 10 minutes sprinting to class. I showered before bed and ate dinner alone in my dorm. It was a good schedule. It worked perfectly until the day I slipped and fell in the shower.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on a very uncomfortable bed. Two voices were arguing about something.

"Why am I the one on this side? You always are saying we can't have outsiders up here!" That voice was strong and confident.

"He might have valuable information." came a gruff voice. "People don't just appear up here. You know that as well as I do."

"I understand that, but shouldn't we do the questioning elsewhere? He's an outsider! He's a complete unknown!"

"He's injured. We can't just bring him down to Earth. He's safer up here."

"Am I really arguing with you about this? Is there something more going on here?"

"No, Clark." There was an awkward pause. "He's awake."

I opened my eyes to the last sight I was expecting. I thought they might be two government agents, but they were anything but that. Standing in front of me were two of the most iconic figures out there, but here they were real. Standing directly besides me, sporting an outfit straight out of the comics, was Batman. And besides him was Superman.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No." said Batman. "You are currently on the Watchtower. Now, can you explain to me what you are doing here?"

I pushed myself up. "I was going to ask you that. How is this even possible?"

"I'm not sure. We detected a strange signal before you appeared, but it doesn't match with any form of teleportation we've encountered. Where are you from?"

"Earth, but, a different one. I think. It's the only thing that would explain everything."

"Explain what?"

"Where I'm from, you guys are just works of fiction."

"How am I supposed to believe a word you say?"

"Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. All the Robins and their futures: Dick Grayson, Nightwing; Jason Todd, deceased and then Red Hood; Tim Drake, Red Robin, and Damian Wayne as the current Robin. There's a point in time where Flash, Barry Allen, saves his mom and creates the Flashpoint timeline, allowing you one final letter from your father. At another point in time, the Joker shoots Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, and paralyzing her; causing her to become-"

"That's enough. The only way you'd know some of that information is if you were either from the future, or you are telling the truth. And I am sure that you are not from the future, because you would have information even I wouldn't. Flash!" The moment Batman finished speaking, a red streak shot in as Barry Allen ran in.

"I'm here Bats." said Flash.

"I need to you run a scan of those signals with those of trans-dimensional travel."

"On it." Then he was gone as soon as he appeared.

Two minutes later, after a few more questions from Batman, alarms suddenly started to blare. As they did, Flash ran back in.

"It wasn't me, Bats, but I know what it is. Those scans you had me do? They matched, and just now there was a massive surge of those scans all across Earth, and from what I've heard, the newcomers aren't friendly."

"How many?" asked Batman.

"It's a full scale invasion."

"Call the League."

"Already done. This is all hands on deck."

"Let me help." I said, standing up.

"No!" said Batman, shoving me down. "You are safer up here. You don't have anything to fight with."

"Then give me something to fight with! Flash, you could give me speed like you had Thomas do in the alternate timeline!"

"That was different," said Flash. "I knew my body could handle it. Plus, it almost killed me."

"I don't care. I want to fight. I don't want to be stuck here alone."

"You aren't going out there." said Batman sternly. "You have no powers, nothing to protect yourself with, and no training. You would be cannon fodder." Suddenly, the door flew open and Hal Jordan flew in.

"Open the airlock!" he shouted.

"Why?" asked Superman.

"Because if we don't, we are about to get a ring sized hole in the Watchtower." As everyone else turned towards me, Flash sped over and worked the airlock, allowing the green ring to fly in, stopping right in front of me.

"_Carter Johnson of Earth 413. You have been deemed worthy to wield the power of a Green Lantern ring._"


	2. Chapter 2

As the ring slid over my finger, green light covered my body, replacing my clothing with the outfit of a member of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Oh wonderful," I said, sarcasm in my voice. "Now I get to wear a skin-tight suit."

"You know you can change it, right?" said Hal Jordan. "Look at Guy Gardner. I may not agree with his fashion choices, but he is definitely unique." I thought for a second, finally deciding on a look. Instead of the spandex, I went for a more armored look, somewhat based off of the Dark Knight, minus the cape, and all the pointy bits. "Ok, so I like the look," started Hal, smiling. "But you do know that the ring provides you with protection, right?"

"Yeah, but skin-tight doesn't really do much for me. I'm not exactly covered in muscles. What do you say we go stop an invasion?"

"No." said Batman in his usual gruff voice. "You have no training, and we have no clue what we are going up against. It's too dangerous. You are going to stay here where it's safe."

"What! Are you kidding me? I can fight!"

"If you think you can fight, hit me. I'll be the judge." I jumped up and swung a fist at him. He easily grabbed it and swung me to the ground.

After taking a breath, I pushed myself up from the floor, then I swung again. As I swung, I imagined a rocket behind my elbow, fueling the punch. This time, my fist connected with Batman's stomach. I heard the air shoot from his mouth as he got flung backwards into the wall. The room was completely silent. As Batman pushed himself up from the ground, he pulled off his cowl and stared at me.

It felt like forever before Batman finally said anything. "You're going to stay here. I'll deal with you once we take care of this invasion. That is final, and that is an order. Flash, Superman, Lantern. Let's go take care of this invasion." With that, they all left the room, and presumably the Watchtower.

Eventually I left the room and went about exploring the Watchtower. It was a lot larger than it ever seemed in the show and the comics.

It didn't take long for me to find myself in the main computer room. I sat down in the tall chair and stared up at all the screens. There were live feeds of different areas of the invasion. I watched Batman and countless other heroes fighting against men in heavy armor.

As I was watching Superman throw an invader into a group of others like a bowling ball, I heard footsteps behind me. I instinctively shot up and turned around.

"Wow. I see what Bruce meant." said Nightwing. "Don't worry, you aren't the only one he doesn't let fight. He does that a lot. But he's right. You have no training, and unlike the rest of the League, Batman doesn't know if he can trust you. He barely knows you, and you launched him across a room."

"Did he send you here to babysit me?" I asked.

Nightwing chuckled. "Not at all. Bruce doesn't tell me what to do. Those days are long over. I just heard that there was someone new and wanted to meet them."

"I get that I'm new, but why does that mean Batman gets to boss me around? I can help! I want to fight with them!"

"You know, you sound exactly like a few other people I know."

"Who?" I asked.

"Damien, Jason, and I. You couldn't imagine the number of times we all argued with Batman. Jason was probably the worst, but Damien definitely isn't great. Batman has a way of working with the most rebellious teenagers. I don't know how he was ever able to find Tim.'

"Wait, are you saying that Batman is going to try to train me?" I asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. The fight in you is exactly like Jason. It's a little scary to be honest. If I know Bruce, and I like to think that I do, he might see you as a second chance. A way to do better. He still thinks that it's his fault, what happened to Jason. The Joker… He's done some horrible-"

"_Unidentified life form approaching._" suddenly came from the computers.

"Computer. Show visual." said Nightwing. A new screen popped up showing someone I immediately recognized. Sinestro.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hide!" yelled Nightwing. I didn't need to be told twice. We both leapt to the ground as Sinestro blasted his way into the Watchtower. Thankfully, barrier walls covered up the hole quickly, but Sinestro was inside nonetheless.

"Nightwing! We have to call the Justice League!" I hissed at him.

"No. They are busy dealing with the invasion. This is up to us." I looked around, hoping to see something we could use against Sinestro.

"So!" I heard Sinestro's voice shout from one of the monitors. "I hear that there's a new Green Lantern in town? Are you a particularly strong one like Hal? Or will I be able to show you the truth. Do you honestly believe that the people here have your best interests at heart?" I knew that I couldn't listen to him. I knew he was just working to manipulate my mind.

"New guy, we have to prepare for a fight." said Nightwing from under the computer. "You used that ring earlier when you hit Batman right? Will you be able to use it if Sinestro finds us?"

I nodded, hoping that it was true.

"Why are you hiding?" came Sinestro's cruel voice. "Are you afraid? Do you feel that yellow fear seeping in, corrupting your ring, making you feel weaker. I can feel it rolling off of you like waves. One has to question why that green ring went to you."

"Don't listen to him." said Nightwing. I wish it was that easy. Sinestro was right, I was absolutely terrified. I looked down at the ring on my hand. It's light was nowhere near as bright as it was when I first got it. Maybe it went to the wrong person.

"_Carter Johnson of Earth,_" came the ring's voice within my head. "_You have the ability to overcome great fear. Say the oath and feel the strength in the green light of willpower._" The oath. Ok, I knew that. I had memorized it when I was bored one weekend.

"In brightest day," I started to mutter. "In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight." The ring began to glow brighter again. I could feel a warmth travel up my arm through my body. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" As I finished with the oath, the warmth was coursing through my body, and it seemed to eliminate my every fear. I stood up from under the computer.

"Ah, so you aren't as weak as I initially thought. Wonderful, I was a little worried that this would be boring. Why don't you come and face me now that you are all juiced up."

I pressed down on the speak button on the intercom that was sitting on the desk. "If you want to fight, why don't you come here. That is, if you aren't too scared." I watched on the large monitor as Sinestro's face pulled together in anger. I checked the map and Sinestro wasn't far from where Nightwing and I hid.

"I am going to crush your spirit young one." said Sinestro. "I will make you feel fear like no other. I will make sure that that ring of yours is absolutely useless to you, and only then shall I kill you." I checked the map again. He was here.

There was a loud slam as Sinestro began breaking down the door with a large yellow hammer. Nightwing got out from under the table to stand next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Carter?" asked Nightwing while gripping his escrima sticks. I nodded and formed a sword and shield in my hands.

The door was down moments later and Sinestro walked in. In his hand was a large, jagged axe. When he saw Nightwing, he smiled.

"I see Batman left a bodyguard for the lantern. Well, we can't have you messing things up, now can we?" Sinestro turned around and made a drill begin drilling into the wall. The wall that separated us from space. "The Lantern will be fine, but I've learned to be careful around you Bats. You always have a way of surprising me." The wall shattered and all of the air immediately began to be sucked from the room, bringing Nightwing with him.

I ran towards the hole and jumped through, a protective aura surrounded me as I entered the depths of space. I quickly made a bubble filled with air around Nightwing, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Do you think you can both protect Nightwing, and fight me at the same time?" asked Sinestro. "Even Hal Jordan himself wouldn't be able to do that." He was right. Keeping the bubble around Hal was taking all of my concentration. I quickly looked around, my eyes resting on the airlock that my ring had come through. I thrust Nightwing in and closed it, just in time to be hit with a massive yellow rock.

For a solid few seconds, my mind was fuzzy. When I finally got back in control, I quite a ways from the Watchtower, and Sinestro was barreling at me inside of a missile. I quickly spun out of the way just barely in time, but his hand reached out and grabbed my arm. He kept pulling me along through space until I slammed into a piece of space junk. I felt as blood began to pour down my face

"You don't stand a chance boy!" came Sinestro's voice, even though I couldn't see him. "I've already won." I knew he was right. There was no way I could take him. "But don't worry. Like I said, I won't kill you until you are broken. I hope you have a good nap." I glanced up just in time to watch as another yellow boulder smashed into my skull.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I could feel shackles around my wrists and ankles. I also found that the ring that had been around my finger was missing.

I opened my eyes to face myself in a reflection. Dried blood covered my face as well as soaked mu dark hair.

"Ah, you're awake. Took a while, I hit you harder than I realized. What's your name?" Sinestro's purple face was right next to mine.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Come on, child. You are no Batman. I could break you in an instant. Why not just make this at least a little easier for me." A yellow blade formed against my neck.

"Carter Johnson, and before you ask, I don't know anything."

"Oh, I don't want any information. I simply saw the perfect opportunity and took it. I'm surprised Hal didn't leave someone more formidable to defend you. He must have known I'd jump at the chance to break a fresh lantern." A sinister smile formed on Sinestro's face.

"You act like you're powerful, but you're actually weak." I started. I didn't know where I was going, but stalling him felt like a good idea. "You were only ever truly powerful when you wore green. The only reason that yellow ring allowed you to wield it was because of your power with green, and it only stays with you because you use yellow." As I spoke, I realize I was only provoking him, but there was no turning back now.

"You think I can't cause fear on my own?" Sinestro stood up straight. "You are truly a fool if you think that. You know nothing about me. You're just a weak child given self-importance by an emerald ring. With it you were weak, but without it you are nothing. Batman must have seen that to have locked you in the Watchtower. After all, he even let random civilians help fight the invasion." Sinestro raised his hand and formed ropes tying me tighter to the table. "I'm going to break you further than any Lantern has ever been broken. Then I'll kill you and dump your corpse into space where no one will ever find it, because no one will be-" Sinestro was cut off as a blast of blood red light struck him in the back. The ropes he'd created disappeared as he fell to the ground.

"_Carter Johnson of Earth._" Came a harsh voice form a floating red ring. "_You have been chosen by Atrocitus to have command of a red ring of rage._" The ring slid over my finger and immediately my blood began to boil, evaporating as it was replaced by the light of pure rage.

As I broke through the shackles and stood up I saw Sinestro's eyes grow huge. I smiled, pointing my ringed fist at him, preparing to blast a hole through his chest with the power rushing through my veins.

"Who's the scared one now, Sinestro." I let the blast of energy loose from the ring towards Sinestro.

As the red light shot towards Sinestro, a wall of green appeared in front of him, stopping the blast. I looked towards the source of the green, my eyes bleeding red light. Floating just feet away was Hal Jordan, a not-so=happy look on his face.

"If I'm being honest, the red looks good on you. Blind rage though? I know someone who can help with that. If you agree to go with me." As Hal spoke he formed a pair of handcuffs around Sinestro and removed his ring.

"Why did you stop me?" I growled. "I was going to end him. He deserves to die."

"Maybe he does, but that's not for you or me to decide. I'm going to take him to Oa where he'll be given a fair trial."

"And if he's set free? Or when he inevitably escapes? Villains like him always get free. It doesn't matter how much dirt you have on him, or how many chains you wrap around his wrists, he'll always escape. I've read the comics. I know how this world works."

"Maybe so, but don't go down that path. It's a lonely path that will only make you enemies. Just trust me enough to come with me. I can help you." Hal put his hand on my shoulder and I felt his strong will seep into me, calming the fire that raged within me.

"Fine. I'm not sure I agree with you, but I'd like to at least be able to think for myself. Just promise me that he goes into the deepest most secure prison you guys have so he stays away for at least a year."

"With what he's done," started Hal, his normal smile reforming on his face. "He will almost certainly get that, and maybe even worse."


	5. Chapter 5

While we dropped Sinestro off at Oa, I made sure to say as little as possible since one wrong word could set off the rage in my blood. The Guardians were of course curious as to who I was, but when Hal told them my situation, they made sure to speed the process up as quickly as possible. As soon as Sinestro was locked away, the Guardians sent Hal and I off, saying that when we were done to come back for a statement.

After leaving Oa, Hal sped us far away towards a different planet. As we journeyed, I could feel the rage within me growing and taking control. It wasn't long before arriving at our destination that Hal had to completely bind me to keep us both safe.

As we got near the new planet, a large red creature that I recognized as Atrocitus flew up to us.

"Hal Jordan!" yelled Atrocitus. "Why is it that you have brought my new recruit to Ysmault in chains!"

"I believe that even though you may not be the smartest Lantern, you know why I've brought him here." There was a moment of silence, both Lanterns eyeing each other.

"And why should I help quench the pure rage within this one in the Blood Waters?" asked Atrocitus, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, besides not having to get beaten by me, I'll owe you." This seemed to catch Atrocitus off guard.

"And why should I believe that you would pay me back?"

"Have I ever once lied to you?"

"And you know that even with the pure rage calmed, he will still never be the same as he once was. He will be red for the rest of his life."

"I know how this works, Atrocitus. I'd simply like it to be his life." Hal passed me over to Atrocitus, keeping the binds on me.

"Release him and stay here. I don't want you messing anything up for him." Atrocitus grabbed me tightly with red light and pulled me down to the planets surface.

As we arrived at the massive body of red liquid, Atrocitus released me.

"I will not force you into the waters like the Green Lantern wants. I will let your rage decide. But know that in those waters is a torment worse than the fire in your veins." said Atrocitus. My brain was muddled and I could barely think straight. All I could think about was how I so desperately wanted to- No! I can't do that. Hal's my friend. He's just trying to- But I so desperately want to. I stare up at where I know he is floating in the sky. I want to go up there and- I spin my head back to the waters and manage to take a step towards it. I try not to look at anything but the- Hal stopped me from killing Sinestro. It's his fault that he's still alive. It's his fault- He needed to stop me! It wasn't me doing that! It was all the- No. It was more of me than I'd ever been able to show back home. This is me. I am- NO!

With one final push, feeling the rage take over, I pushed myself into the water. At first, I felt free as I floated in the waters. Then the pain started.

It was a pain like none others, and not just physical pain. I began to hallucinate. Jack, the middle school bully appeared in front of me, reciting every single insult he'd ever thrown at me. Hailey, my high school crush, began repeating over and over again the line she used to turn me down. My parents repeating the time, in a fit of anger over a bad report card, they yelled at me and told me I was nothing but an accident forced upon them. More and more haunts from my past appeared, taunting me over and over again. Then finally Sinestro showed up, repeating his taunts he'd used only yesterday. The taunts that had forced me over the edge, earning myself the ring.

Sinestro was the one that finally threw me over the edge. I lashed out in all my rage towards him, the Blood Waters following my command and rushing away, leaving me standing there, knowing exactly who I am, and feeling free of the overpowering rage.

Atrocitus quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the waters, throwing me to the ground beside him.

"You are lucky you have only been wearing that ring for a short time. Had you lost full consciousness, that swim would have been much more painful, if you had swum at all." While Atrocitus spoke, the ground gained a slight green tint as Hal descended from the sky.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said with a smile.

"As am I." I responded. "Where to now?"

"Well, first we have to give our statements at Oa, but then back to Earth to see what they need in terms of clean up. The invasion's been mostly taken care of and Batman would like to speak with you." Hal turned to Atrocitus. "Thank you. When you decide how you want me to pay you back, just ask."

A grin grew on Atrocitus' face. "I might ask the child instead. The fire in him is strong." Atrocitus gave me a nod. Hal then grabbed my arm and created a green bubble around us.

"I am sure we will all see you again." said Hal as he lifted us off the planet and into the depths of space.


	6. Chapter 6

While on Oa, giving our description of what happened with Sinestro, Hal Jordan made sure not to leave my side. He wanted to make sure that none of the other Lanterns tried to harass me for what I was. With him around, no one even dared to look at me funny.

"Listen Carter, I have to stay here." said Hal. "I've dealt with Sinestro more times than any other Green Lantern. They want me to assist with locking him up. I called up another Lantern, John Stewart, to get you back to Earth. I shouldn't be gone too long, and if you need me, just use the ring to call. Look, there he is." I turned around to face John Stewart.

"So you're the new kid. I would say welcome to our universe, but it seems you've already had quite the welcome. You ready to go?" I nodded. "Great. I'll fly us there if that's alright with you."

During the flight, John didn't really say all that much, which was fine with me. With the speed that John was flying at, it didn't take long for Earth to come into view. Instead of going to Earth, John flew us onto the Watchtower where Batman was already waiting.

For the first few minutes, during which John scurried away, leaving just Batman and I silently staring at each other, which was terrifying.

"I shouldn't have left you here." Batman pulled off his cowl, revealing the man behind it. "It was foolish of me. I should have known that leaving the Watchtower all but unguarded would provoke an attack."

"Is Nightwing…"

"Dick is fine, thanks to you." He paused for a moment. "Red looks good on you." Bruce's eyes scanned me. "If you want to continue to help, you'll need some proper training, and not just with that ring. You need to learn how to fight. There are things in this world that can shut down a power ring and leave you with nothing but the things you carry, so you need to know how to use those things. I've decided that I'll be training you."

"You've just… decided?" I was taken aback. "What, you're just going to force me to train with you? What makes you think that I even want to train with you?"

"For one, I'm the one who has trained some of the greatest hand-to-hand fighters in the world. Secondly, not all your training will be with me. You need to learn how to fight, yes, but you also need to learn how to use that ring of yours. Hal spends most of his time out in space, so Jessica Cruz is going to train you with your ring. You will also be training in the field with a team. The knowledge of how to fight is useless without the actual practice. Simulations can only do so much, and we need heroes like you out there."

"Who will I be working with?"

"A team of my personal making with newer heroes from around the universe. And as it so happens, you aren't the only one who got dragged here with the invasion. You are just the lucky one that wound up on the Watchtower. Two others, both about your age, have been found. One of them, in the midst of the invasion, was struck by a rogue blast of lightning from Reverse-Flash and became a speedster herself. The other one was infected by some unknown alien virus from the invaders and is showing some strange abilities. You will work alongside Tim Drake. Tim will keep me in the loop and work to figure out the extent of all of your powers. Are you ready to go to your new home?" Batman didn't even wait for a response before heading towards the teleporters, me close behind.

Hey readers. I was wondering if any of you wanted me to write a chapter backstory for the other two new heroes? I think it could be fun and interesting if you want it.


	7. Chapter 7

Blinding light forced the girl to cover her eyes with her arms. What is going on? Not even 15 minutes ago, Lea Tran had been reading a book, but suddenly she was on rocky ground, bright light everywhere.

Lea nearly leapt an explosion rocked the ground. She opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. Things the size of cars were running down the streets at her with strange weapons. Oh god, she thought. This is where I die.

The creatures were only 10 ft from her, not even seeming to care about her, when something seemed to fall from the sky like a rocket, creating a small crater and launching the creatures all around. All the creatures ran towards the creature, but as each one ran into the dust cloud, they all got launched out as though out of a cannon.

Eventually the dust cleared and Lea was able to see what was fighting the creatures. A man in a bright red spandex suit that bore a massive glowing lighting bolt and a small white cape. The man was punching the creatures away. Lea thought he looked familiar, but she'd never really been a fan of the whole superhero thing.

It became clear that the man needed help. Even with his powers, there were simply too many creatures. Lea, however, was not the person to give that help. She pushed herself off the ground and ran the opposite direction.

There was a flash of black and red lightning and suddenly a man was standing directly in front of her. He wore a yellow suit complete with a cowl and a red lightning insignia on his chest. This one was famous that even Lea knew who he was, it was the evil version of Flash.

"Well hasn't this been an interesting day." Started the man. "First aliens from an alternate dimension invade, and then I find you? A girl from another dimension herself."

"Another dimension?" asked the girl.

"Why of course! Tell me, does this world look anything like your home? Do I belong in your home? I know which world you come from. You come from a world without heroes, without villains, without powers, without magic. That world is one we can never go to, for if we did, we wouldn't be able to return, but I know of it. Your vibrational patterns tell your story. But enough chit-chat. There's an opportunity here, and I intend to-"

"Step away from the girl, Eobard." the voice came from behind Lea from a man Lea recognized immediately. The Flash.

"I was wondering if you'd show up." Suddenly, Lea was surrounded by lightning as the two speedsters brawled at speeds Lea couldn't comprehend. Every couple of seconds she caught a glimpse of the man fighting the aliens, just barely holding them off.

Lea couldn't really tell who was winning, but she saw more of Flash's orange lighting than Eobard's black and red. Then Eobard ran off, Flash close behind. Even Lea could tell now that Eobard was trying to get away.

As Eobard was running, he flung a bolt of his dark lightning backwards, directed at Lea. He knew what he was doing. He couldn't outrun Flash forever. Eventually one of them would tire.

Flash performed exactly as expected. He turned away from Eobard and ran after the bolt of lightning. It had barely been 10 seconds since they started fighting, but Flash had been fighting the alien invasion for far longer than that. Flash knew that he wouldn't be able to catch Eobard, and now he wasn't sure if he would be able to catch the lightning.

The race of Flash and the bolt of lightning didn't even take a second. Flash pushed himself beyond his limits, trying desperately to save Lea from the bolt, but he was too tired. The lightning struck Lea in the chest. Lea felt as it raced through her body, but she didn't feel any pain.

As Lea fell to the ground from the force of the bolt, the whole world around her slowed to a crawl. She saw the man finally being overpowered with creatures, she saw Flash falling to the ground in defeat, and she saw the beginnings of what appeared to be a portal opening up. She didn't know what to do.

She walked over to the Flash. As she did so, dark red lighting jumped from her body to his, causing him to start moving again. Flash immediately looked up at Lea.

"Listen to me," he began to say, clearly a little shocked. "You need to calm down. You are stuck at high speeds. It happened to me when I got my powers too. You need to calm yourself, it's the only way. I won't be able to keep this speed long right now. You need to calm your body, and you need to save Shazam. You can do this." As Flash finished speaking, he slowed back down.

Lea took a deep breath and turned towards the alien horde. Each step she took, she could feel the lightning powering her. Each swing of her fists through the aliens felt foreign to her, but also right.

It didn't take long for all the aliens to be nothing more than a pile of smashed corpses. Lea continued to try to calm, and eventually everything around her began moving at normal speeds again.

The portal that had been slowly opening shot out one of the most recognizable superheroes of all time. Superman. He looked at both the exhausted Flash and the bloody Shazam, and then finally at Lea.

"So, I see the boy isn't the only newcomer." said Superman. "Miss, why don't you come with me to the Watchtower. When the invasion is all over, I think Batman might want to talk to you."

Flash then pushed himself from the ground. "I'd like to stay with her. Speed is not a power that one should be left alone with." Superman nodded, flying over to help Shazam stand, walking him over to the portal with Lea and Flash.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex couldn't believe his eyes. Standing just five feet from him, his arm outstretched, was a massive green man. Alex recognized him as Martian Manhunter from the Justice League cartoons his dad would watch.

Alex tried to reach up and take his hand, but a bright blue blast struck Martian Manhunter in the back, launching him over Alex. The attacker, a rather large creature, charged towards Alex.

"_Don't move!_" shouted a voice inside Alex's head. Alex didn't need to be told twice. Alex barely had time to think before a green fist flew into the creatures face.

"I was told that a martian might show up." said the attacker. It's voice was harsh and fluctuated pitch rapidly. "So I brought a little present for you." The attacker pulled out a small injector filled with a black liquid.

"_Young man, I need you to run. It is far too dangerous for you here._" Alex knew that he should listen to Martian Manhunter, but his body wouldn't let him move. "_I said run!"_

"I… I can't!" shouted Alex. "My body won't listen to me!" Alex's eyes darted around. "What's going on!"

"_Stay calm. Help is on the way._" Alex tried to think of calming things, but the battle between Martian Manhunter and the creature was really difficult to ignore. Alex shut his eyes, trying to focus on anything but what was going on, but all he could think of was that he was away from his family, away from his friends, and that he was in the middle of a war in another dimension.

Alex could hear the battle getting closer and closer to him. The slams of the creature's feet inches from Alex's ears. Then there was a moment of silence, quickly interrupted by an incredibly loud noise. Alex's eyes opened to find the creature lying in a small crater next to Alex.

"You are stronger than I imagined." said the creature. "But you are still weak." The creature rolled over and jammed the needle into Alex's arm. Martian Manhunter rushed to Alex as the creature escaped. Pain rushed through Alex's arm; pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Martian Manhunter placed his hand on Alex's forehead. The pain went away almost immediately, but Alex could see the martian wincing.

"_You will be ok. You will live. The virus was made for martians, not humans. Now that the invader is gone, can you move?_" Alex tried to lift his left arm, doing so easily; but when he tried his right, it felt like it was filled with lead.

"I can't move my right arm."

"_There may be some side effects to the virus. We need to get you somewhere safe so we can figure out the extent. My name is J'onn J'onzz._" When J'onn tried to lift Alex, he struggled when lifting Alex's right arm.

J'onn was able to carry Alex to the building that the heroes here were using as a temporary base. In it were also Aquaman and Cyborg.

"J'onn, do you need any help with him?" asked Aquaman.

"He was infected by an alien virus intended for me. One side effect appears to be that the arm in which the virus was infected is incredibly heavy." said J'onn.

"Whatever that virus is, it's flowing through the veins in his right arm, all the way into his shoulder." started Cyborg as he scanned Alex. "It appears that the virus is an incredibly dense substance. For a martian, the virus would stop you from phasing, but for a human… Well it appears to still be interacting with his cells. It appears in fact, that the virus is actually enhancing the cells in his arm. It's as though it is trying to make his arm strong enough to carry the weight of the incredibly dense virus." As Cyborg talked, Alex noticed that all the veins on his arm were blackening and becoming clearly visible through his skin. "There is something else strange about the virus and its adaptation to human biology. It appears to be integrating itself into his nervous system. I'm not sure what that means for-" Cyborg was interrupted as a black hand shot from Alex's palm, stretching out until it grabbed a glass of water that was on the shelf behind Cyborg. The hand appeared to be made from a black liquid, but it appeared as solid as steel.

"I think that's why." said Wonder Woman, who had just entered the room. "What's your name?"

"Uh…" Alex said, still staring at the black hand protruding from his palm. "My name is Alex."

"Well Alex, you aren't the only newcomer to this world, and you aren't even the only one to gain powers. Batman would like to speak to you. The other two new heroes are already at the Watchtower. Just try not to punch Batman like the first guy did."


	9. Chapter 9

As I stepped out of the teleporter, I found myself in a large room made almost entirely of metal with a large dome for a roof. In the center of the room I saw Tim Drake standing next to two other people. One was a girl whose eyes were moving around their sockets so fast that they were just a blur, and the other was a kid with spiky blond hair whose entire right arm was covered with black lines that traces his veins.

"So you're the one that Bruce has told me about," started Tim Drake. "Seems like you've already had quite the adventure. Anyways everyone, it's time for introductions. I'll go first. My name is Tim Drake, my code-name is Drake, I don't have any superpowers, and an interesting fact would be that was adopted by Batman after I discovered that he was Bruce Wayne. Who wants to go next?"

I shrugged and began to talk.

"Hi guys. My name is Carter Johnson, my powers coincide with those of the red-lantern, and I guess an interesting fact would be that I have knocked the air out of Batman." After I finished talking, the girl stepped forwards.

"My name is Lea Tran. The Flash said that I have the powers of the Negative Speed Force, and as for an interesting fact, I guess one could be that I have no idea what the heck is going on at all. My parents never let me read comics." At this comment, the blond kid smirked and stepped forwards.

"My name is Alex Everson. I'm not really sure what my powers entail, other then that my arm is rather strong and I think can form… things. There's not really much interesting about me."

As Alex finished, Tim looked up at Batman. At first Batman didn't notice, but after a moment of silence everyone watched as Batman's eyes grew wide.

"Nope. This is your thing. I'm not part of this."

"Of course you are Bruce. You're the one that put this team together, so you have to at least introduce yourself."

"Fine then. My name is Bruce Wayne, but I go by Batman. My powers include training with the League of Assassins, having a large inheritance from my parents, and never giving up. Something interesting I guess could be the fact that I have way too many children." As Batman finished he turned around and walked back through the portal. Everyone turned towards Tim.

"Now, I understand that all of you have been assigned a trainer; Jessica Cruz with Carter, Wally West for Lea, and until you're figured out a little more Alex gets me. You all are also going to be trained in hand-to-hand combat without powers. Some of that will be done with Bruce, some with me, but against my better judgement one of my brothers has agreed to do some training. Unlike me or Bruce, my brother is much more aggressive, something that might work well with especially the powers of the red lantern."

"You know," came a voice from behind us all. "You could just say my name." I turned around to see a man in a leather jacket and a red mask over his face. "Jason Todd. I know you know it." He reached up and pulled off the mask.

As the mask was pulled from his face, my heart stopped and things made a little more sense. Looking at Jason was like looking in a mirror. Not in an emotional we both are filled with anger sort of way, in a _we both have the exact same face_ sort of way.

Hey readers, I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this. College just started back up and I've only just gotten into the swing of things.


End file.
